


Home

by Psistriker



Series: Kitty Kat and Renner [5]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psistriker/pseuds/Psistriker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Further adventures of Kitty Kat and Renner.  This is a work of pure romantic fluff, consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

“Hey, babe, can I ask you a favor?”

I looked up from my laptop, concerned. It was a rare, rainy Sunday morning in L.A. and we were spending it camped out in my bed. He’d been reading the paper while I worked on copy edits for my latest novel, his dogs curled up at our feet. He’d been distracted all weekend, something clearly on his mind. He hadn’t really seemed ready to talk about it, so I hadn’t pushed. Now I was wondering what he was up to.

“Of course, Jeremy,” I answered. “You know I’ll do anything I can for you.”

He folded up the section of the paper in his hands and tossed it on the floor. “Would you mind if I left the dogs here with you?”

“Sweetie, you know I love Hemi and Bentley,” I said. “But I thought you weren’t leaving on your press tour for another two weeks.”

“I’m not, it’s just. . .” He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m putting the house up for sale and I have to move out. I just think the dogs would be happier here with you than in a hotel.”   
“Oh, baby, no! You love that house,” I cried.

“Yeah, I did, until the tour group found it,” he sighed.

I saved my file and then closed my laptop, placing it on my nightstand. “Aww, Jeremy, I’m sorry.”

He leaned against the headboard, suddenly looking exhausted. “I could deal with that if it wasn’t for the fucking paparazzi it brought with it,” he said. “I’m just going to stay at the Four Seasons until I leave and then start looking for a new place when I get back. I just want the boys somewhere safe so I don’t have to worry about them and they love you. I know you said you’d keep them while I was gone, I was just hoping that you wouldn’t mind having them move in earlier.”

“Of course they can stay, baby,” I replied. A thought suddenly occurred to me. “But why don’t you stay here too?”

“What?” he asked, caught off guard.

Apparently my mouth had gotten ahead of my brain and I couldn’t stop myself. “It just seems silly for you to spend all that money on a hotel when you’re going to be over here most of the time anyway,” I explained. “Plus you’re going to be in all those hotels while you’re on the road, you should have a real home to come back to. And I don’t know what I’m saying and shouldn’t listen to me and forget I even opened my mouth and. . .”

He leaned over and kissed me, effectively shutting me up. We’d been dancing around the idea of moving in together for awhile now. We knew we were committed to each other, but both a little leery of taking that next step.

He’d had a few serious relationships before me that hadn’t exactly ended well. Add that to his parents divorce and no wonder he was practically commitment phobic.

As for me, I was worried living together would put a strain on our relationship. His frequent absences were a pain, but I was able to tolerate them. After all, he wasn’t around all the time even when he was home. If he was here day in and day out, I was afraid it would make it that much harder when he was gone. I wasn’t sure I could deal with it and I didn’t want it ruining our relationship.

He broke off the kiss, smiling. “You’re cute when you babble,” he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. “Jerk.”

“Look, Kitty Kat, you make some valid points, but we’ve talked about this,” he said.

“I know, I know,” I sighed. “It, it would only be temporary though, right? Just until you find a new place?” Oddly enough, I was starting to warm to the idea. “Besides, you’ve got so much on your plate right now with the press tour and everything. Staying here would be one less thing you’d have to worry about.”

An odd look crossed his face, but it was gone before I could read it. “I really wasn’t looking forward to moving into a hotel,” he admitted.

“So it’s settled, you’ll stay here.”

His eyes clouded for a moment, then brightened when he smiled. “Seems a little anticlimactic, doesn’t it?” he laughed. “If you’re sure you can put up with me, I’m game.”

“More like putting up with your stuff,” I teased, giving him a quick kiss.

After that, we immediately started planning. He had already put Kris, his best friend and business partner, in charge of dealing with the sale of his current house. So we focused on his belongings, dividing them into categories. The important things, like his guitar and family photos, were packed up and brought to my condo. The bigger things he had put into storage. Every thing else was either thrown out, given to charity, or sold along with the house.

The first two weeks were more like an extended slumber party than a new living arrangement. He was barely settled and unpacked before he was off on his press tour. The true change didn’t start hitting me until three weeks later when he came back.

I woke up around three in the morning when I felt him fall into our bed. “Jeremy?”

He was on his stomach, face down in the pillow. “Sleepy,” he mumbled. “Long flight, no sleep. Bed now.”

“Baby, you’ve still got your clothes on,” I admonished.

“No work, sleep now. No sexy times, sleep times,” he grumbled.

I sat up and tried to make him roll over. “Jeremy, that’s not what I. . .” I gave up when I couldn’t move him. “At least take your boots off before you kick me.”

He kicked his boots off before burrowing deeper into his pillow.

I leaned over and kissed the back of his head. “Good night, goofy.” I curled up on my side and tried to go back to sleep.

He flung his arm over me and pulled me in close. “Missed you,” he sighed. “Missed home.”

I held his hand, listening to him snore as I went back to sleep.

 

We did go through an adjustment period after that. Living with someone after you’ve been living by yourself for so long can be an ordeal. Eventually we settled into a routine and I started to realize I kind of liked it. It was nice having someone to talk to when I got home from work, make my coffee in the morning, or fall asleep next to at night. Even if he was a cover hog and never remembered to put the toilet seat down.

I did worry when he left to start his next movie. The first few nights were the worst. It was amazing how quickly I’d gotten used to sleeping in the same bed with him every night. Having his stuff around helped though. I feared it would be a reminder of what I was missing. Instead it was a sign that when he finally did come home, he’d be coming home to me.

Basically, I was screwed. Our living arrangement was supposed to be temporary, just until he found a place of his own. I realized I didn’t want it to be temporary though. I didn’t want to scare him off and I was having a hard time trying to figure out how to broach the subject.

My only solace was that he hadn’t found anything yet. Six months since I first brought it up in my bedroom and I was just secretly hoping he’d just give up and decide to stay on his own. Then one Saturday morning he came bounding into my office like a toddler on a sugar high.

“Kitty Kat, c’mon, I wanna show you something!” he exclaimed.

I looked up from my computer screen, blinking and confused. “Jeremy, I’m on a deadline here.”

He was so excited he was literally bouncing in place. “Please, Kitty Kat, you’ve got to come with me,” he begged. “It’ll only take a couple of hours, I promise. I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the day, I’ll even bring you dinner up here so you can eat while you write. But you have to see this now!”

Sighing, I saved my document and shut everything down. He was usually very good about not bothering me while I was writing, so I figured this had to be important. “Okay, fine, let me get my purse.”

“Yes!” He bounced around my desk, pulled me to my feet, and kissed me. “You won’t be sorry, you’re gonna love this.”

We drove out to one of L.A.’s older and more secluded neighborhoods. Eventually he pulled up into the driveway of a rather run down Victorian style home.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” he asked as we got out of the car.

It was spectacular, or at least it could be. It was obvious that the house hadn’t been lived in for a while and was in desperate need of some TLC. The paint was faded and peeling, the windows grimy and boarded over in a few places. The grounds were overgrown and the drive was cracked and needed repaved in the worst way. I could see what Jeremy saw in it though. It had been beautiful and grand once and would be again if someone was willing to put the work into it. It would have been the beginning of what I would consider my dream home if I wasn’t absolutely devastated.

“I thought you wanted another mid-century modern,” I pointed out, swallowing the lump in my throat.

He was completely clueless, wrapped up in his ideas. “I did, but as soon as I saw this place I knew it was the one,” he said. “C’mon, my real estate agent gave me the code to the lock box so we have the place to ourselves.” He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to the front porch.

He gave me the grand tour, rambling on and on about what he wanted to do. I barely heard any of it as I fought back tears.

He was so happy that I couldn’t bring myself to burst his bubble. If he bought this place, then that was it. Sure, it would take awhile for him to finish the renovation and bring everything up to his standards. There would be a deadline hanging over us and even though it didn’t mean our relationship was ending, it wouldn’t be the same either.

Once we finished the first floor, he led me up to the second floor and the bedrooms. He took me into the largest one, still talking a mile a minute.

“I figure this one can be the master because it has the best view,” he was saying. “Plus the bathroom’s right there so it’ll be easy to knock that wall down and turn it into an en suite. Oh, and I forgot to mention it downstairs but I figured the old front sitting room would be perfect for your office. It gets the most light and already has those built-ins for your books.”

He turned towards one of the other walls, still talking but I had stopped listening. He said “your office” as in MY office. As the implication of that hit me, I felt like an idiot. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to hung him or smack him.

Finished, he turned back to face me, a big smile on his face. “So what do you think?”

“No.”

That stopped him. “No?”  I shook my head. “No, that room is nice but I don’t really want my office that far from the bedroom,” I explained. “What if I get an idea in the middle of the night? By the time I got all the way down there I’d forget what it was. And forget about getting an idea in the shower. No way in hell I’m walking dripping and naked through the entire damn house.”

His whole face lit up as his smile returned. “I’ll put your office anywhere you want it,” he laughed. He came up to me and pulled me in for a kiss. “Baby, why are you crying?”

“Because you’re an ass.”

“I’m an. . .? Oh shit.” He hung his head, embarrassed. “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

I held my hand up, index finger and thumb about half an inch apart. “Little bit.”

He shook his head, chuckling under his breath. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said. “I figured I’d narrow it down to about five or six houses and then let you make the final decision. As soon as I saw this place, I knew it was the one. I guess I just got carried away.”

“It’s partly my fault,” I admitted. “I like living with you, Jeremy. I like having you around all the time. I realized that I don’t want our living arrangements to be temporary, I just couldn’t figure out how to tell you without scaring you off.”

He wrapped his arms around my waist, looking deep into my eyes. “It was never temporary for me, Kitty Kat,” he said. “I’ve known all along that if we moved in together it was going to be all or nothing. Face it, beautiful, you’re stuck with me.”

I put my arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose. “Good, because I’m not going anywhere,” I replied. “We do still need to work on our communication skills though.”

“I’m gonna buy you the house of your dreams, Kitty Kat,” he promised.

“No.”

That got me a raised eyebrow. “No?” he repeated. “We need to work on the negatives here, babe.”

“You are not buying me anything,” I explained. “We are going to buy this together. You’ve had your house and I’ve had mine. This is going to be ours, right from the start.”

His smile got even bigger. “So you’re in?”  I nodded. “I’m in.”

He let out a whoop of joy and spun me around. “We’ll buy it together, but I’m still going to build you the house of your dreams.”  “All I need is electricity, running water, internet, and you,” I said. “Although the electricity and internet are negotiable.”  “I did just fine without running water before,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but I can’t pee in the backyard,” I pointed out.

“Okay, I’ll give you that.” He pulled me in for another kiss, his hands starting to wander.

“Jeremy!” I admonished as I pushed him away.

“What?” he pouted. “We’re the only ones here.”   
“But the house isn’t ours yet and I don’t want to do anything to jinx it,” I answered. I kissed him gently as his pout deepened. “Look, I promise once the house is completely ours, we can come back here and you can have me anywhere you want me.”

“What if I want you on the front lawn?”

“Then you’ll have to wait until after dark,” I replied. “I don’t want the first time we meet our new neighbors to be with my skirt up to my knees and your head between my thighs.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” he laughed.

“You better,” I teased.

“Can we at least fool around in the car?”

“You brought the Porsche, no back seat.”

“Damn, I knew I shouldn’t have put the Maserati in storage,” he sighed. “How about I just break fifty traffic laws getting us back to our current residence and we celebrate there?”

“Now you’re on to something,” I replied. “Race you to the car? Last one there has to wear the handcuffs?”

Laughing like a couple of loons, we raced back downstairs before heading home.

 

  
Things moved fairly quickly after that. Jeremy and I met with his accountant to figure out our finances. He made more than I did (I still had a day job for a reason after all) but I had just gotten a fairly decent advance for my new book so we were able to make things work.

Since he had more experience with the actual negotiation side of things, I just let him handle that. He had a pretty good idea of how much work and how much money fixing the place up was going to take so that helped as well. Thankfully the seller was motivated so we were able to make both sides very happy.

Jeremy and Kris had a tradition whenever they bought a new house. After closing, they would go for lunch at their favorite diner and start planning their renovations. They insisted that all three of us go this time for luck.

We sat around, eating and planning things - both men scribbling things on napkins as we went along. Jeremy got it in his head that he had to take Kris out there right away to so they could discuss things in the actual space. He knew I had work to do at home, so he gave me the keys to his car and said he’d just have Kris drive him home when they were done. I gave him a quick kiss, thanked Kris for his help, and then headed out.

My cell rang around seven that night and I was surprised to see it was Jeremy’s number. “Hey babe, what’s up?”  “I need you to come pick me up,” he answered. “Kris forgot he had a meeting this afternoon so had to bail. I wanted to finish up a few things here though. He was supposed to come back for me but he just texted that his meeting is running late and he won’t be able to.”

“What would you do without me?” I teased. “Give me a sec to let the dogs out and then I’ll come rescue you. Some superhero you are. Aren’t you supposed to be rescuing me?”  “You know I prefer my damsels self-rescuing,” he laughed. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You better.” I hung up the phone and quickly got ready to head out to the house.

When I pulled into the driveway, my phone rang again.

“Come up the master,” he said as soon as I answered. “I want to show you something.”

“You’re going to be like this during the entire reno, aren’t you?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Now get up here.” He hung up abruptly as I laughed.

I continued chuckling to myself as I headed inside and up the stairs. I teased him about it, but I loved how excited he got about things like this. When he and Kris had a new project, he’d bounce around the house for days. This time it was our home he was bouncing about and that just made it even better.

“All right,” I groaned when I made it to the master bedroom. “What’s so important that I had to drag myself all the way up here?” I walked into the room and stopped.

The room was decked out in battery operated lights, casting a soft glow over everything. In the center of the room, he had set up a little nest of blankets and pillows with a picnic basket in the middle. He stood in front of it all, a single red rose in his hand.

“Surprise.” He handed me the rose before kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him, smiling. “How long have you been planning this?”  “Since I first showed you the house,” he admitted. “You did promise we could come back here and christen the place as soon as it was ours. Figured least I could do is romance you a little first.”  “It’s perfect,” I replied.

He took my hand and led me over to the basket. I sat down as he unpacked it, pulling out containers of some of our favorite finger foods as well as a bottle of my favorite wine. We talked as we ate, discussing our plans for the house as well as the future in general.

“Feeling relaxed?” he asked after we finished eating.

“Extremely,” I sighed, content.

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. “Good, because we need to talk about something.”

“Oh?” I asked, concerned.

“Nothing bad, I promise,” he answered. One of the windows still had a bench seat under it and he led me over to it. “I’ve just been thinking about what you said, about this being our home. Thing is you’re right, but you’re also wrong.”

Now I was really confused. “What do you mean?” I asked as we sat down.

He took my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. “Because my home is wherever you are,” he explained. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Kitty Kat. While I was on that press tour I realized that whenever I would tell a reporter I was anxious to go home, what I really meant was I anxious to be with you. Moving in together just finally made me wake up.

“I keep telling you I don’t deserve you and it’s true. You have been so patient with me, putting up with so much crap. Between the press and my being gone all the time and everything else, you’ve just been amazing. You gave me your heart and have asked nothing in return, even when you’ve had every right to dump all over me. I’ve held back from you out of stupidity and fear, and you still give me everything you have. I’ve finally realized that I have nothing to fear when it comes to us. As long as you’re by my side, I can face anything. This home, this is the place where we’re going to spend the rest of our lives. And I want to start that life the right way.”

Before I could react, he had let go of my hands and dropped down to one knee in front of me, pulling something out of his pocket. “What am I’m asking, Kitty Kat, is will you marry me?”

I looked into the blue green eyes that I loved so much and said the only thing I could. “Yes.”

He hands were trembling as he slipped the ring on to my finger, almost fumbling it. “Aren’t you going to at least look at the ring?” he teased. He took my left hand, pulling the ring into the light.

It was a very simple ring, just a single stone in a white gold band, but it took my breath away. The diamond was heart shaped, a perfect twin to the diamond around my neck. The diamond he had given me the night we first made love. The diamond he had said was a symbol of how, no matter what, I always had his heart.

“Oh Jeremy,” I gasped. “Oh baby, it’s absolutely perfect.” I started blinking back tears as I leaned in to kiss him.

“I knew it was the one the moment I saw it,” he said. “I had them engrave a little something on the inside of the band.” He slipped it off my finger and held it out to me.

Inside the band was a number. “Forty-two?”

“I wanted to put something in there so you would always know how much you mean to me,” he explained. “I couldn’t figure out how to put it into one word or phrase that would fit in there and then it hit me, you already told me. Our first date, remember? We talked about books and you said your favorite was ‘The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy’. Then you explained the significance of forty-two. ‘The ultimate answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything.’ Kitty Kat, YOU are my ultimate answer. You are my life, my universe, my everything. You are my forty-two.”

That did it. There was no holding back the tears after that declaration and I started full on ugly crying.

“Oh, Kitty Kat, no, don’t cry,” he panicked. He jumped up, pulling me towards him as he sat back down on the bench. “I’ll fix it, whatever it is, I’ll fix it. Just don’t cry, baby, please. I’ll get you another ring, whatever you want.”

“That’s not why I’m crying, you idiot,” I snapped, pushing him away. “I’m crying because that’s the most beautiful thing anybody’s ever said to me. And so help me, Jeremy Lee Renner, if you touch that ring I’m replacing it with earrings made out of your testicles!”

He slipped the ring back on my finger, turning my palm so he could kiss it when he was finished. “Understood,” he laughed.

I went over to where I had dropped my purse, trying to find some tissues. “You are so lucky I love you, mister,” I grumbled.

“That I am,” he agreed.

“Oh you are not getting off that easy, buddy,” I shot back. “Making me ugly cry, you jerk. Just be glad we’re not in public or I might just have followed through on that earring threat. Last thing I need is the paparazzi splashing my red, blotchy face all over the internet.”

“You look gorgeous,” he assured me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. “Liar.”

“Kitty Kat, the only way any woman could look more beautiful than you look right now is if we have a daughter someday.”

“Oh, you are just bound and determined to make me cry again, aren’t you?” I sniffed, fighting back another wave of tears.

He finally came over and pulled me in close. “The last thing I ever want to do is make you cry,” he said, kissing the top of my head. “All I have ever wanted to do since the day we met is make you happy. I can’t promise I will always succeed, but I can promise to spend the rest of my life trying.”

“You trying to seduce me or write your vows?” I teased.

“Depends, is it working?”   
“You had me seduced the moment I walked in the door,” I answered.

“Well shoot, I proposed for nothing,” he replied.

“I wouldn’t say for nothing,” I pointed out. “A little insurance never hurts.”  “Good point.” He tilted my head back and kissed me.

We had our shirts off and he was going for my bra when he suddenly winced. “Oh fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”  “I just realized we never replaced the condom in my wallet after the last time we used it,” he groaned. “Tell me you have one in your purse.”

I shook my head. “I quit carrying them after you moved in,” I admitted.

He threw his hands up in defeat. “This is what I get for trying to be romantic,” he sighed. “First I make you cry, then I forget the condom. Next I’ll probably give you food poisoning before causing one of the lights to explode and burning the place down.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. “Baby, it’s okay,” I assured him. “They were happy tears, I swear. I just had to bust your balls about it or I wouldn’t be me. As for the condom, maybe we don’t need it.”

He put his arms around my waist. “Are you sure?”  I nodded. “We’ve been together for awhile, and tonight is pretty much proof we’re in it for the long haul,” I answered. “We’re both at a point in our lives where if something happens, it happens. I’m still on the pill and I’m pretty sure I know where your dick’s been lately.”

“Kitty Kat, you know I don’t mind wearing them,” he said. “We can go back to the condo, it’s fine.”  “I don’t want to wait until we go back,” I replied. “You said it was my choice when and where we decided to stop using condoms, right? Well I’m choosing here and now. No more holding back, right?”

The smile on his face just proved I’d made the right choice. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”  I pulled him in for a kiss. “Called me your forty-two.”

He moved me up against the wall, raising my hands above my head. There was an old wall sconce there so I grabbed on, knowing exactly what he had in mind.

He quickly undid the zipper on my jeans and slid them off my hips. He started fingering me though my panties, smiling at what he found.

“So wet for me already, Pussy Kat,” he laughed.

I squirmed under his touch, craving more than the brief contact he was giving me. “You are such a fucking tease,” I growled. “Either get this show on the road or I’m gonna take care of things myself.

“Well as much as I would love to watch that,” he laughed. He took his hand away and unzipped his pants, releasing his erection.

He made me stay still while he removed my underwear, only allowing me to lower my hands so he could remove my bra. Then he grabbed me, lifting my hips so I could wrap my legs around him.

When he met my eyes again, I saw a different need in him.

“Say it again, please?” he asked.

“Yes, Jeremy.”

He kissed me as he snapped his hips forward, entering me completely.

He was usually a gentle lover, taking his time and drawing out every moan and gasp from me he could. Every now and then though, the need would over take him and he would pin me up against the nearest wall and make me his.

That was the beauty of both of us suffering from resting bitch face. One little quickie in the nearest dark corner or broom closest and nobody was the wiser.

I held on to the sconce until I felt it start to give way. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair.

He held me as tight as he could, almost like he was afraid I’d vanish if he let go. There was a vulnerability in him this time, something I’d never felt before but that my body eagerly responded to.

This was a whole new level of intimacy and it wasn’t just the lack of a condom. I could see the need in his eyes, feel it in those glorious hands gripping my thighs. I gave him everything I could as he kept begging me to say that one little word over and over again.

Before I knew it, we were coming apart in each others arms, our voices raised in that overwhelming bliss. We stood there, locked together as we came down from our high before I finally made him put me down.

We cleaned ourselves up and redressed before turning our attention to the remains of the picnic. It probably would have gone quicker if we hadn’t kept stopping to kiss or touch each other, but we were both still too blissed out to care.

Just as we finished, he grabbed my left hand, running his finger over the band of my ring. “Say it again,” he said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again. “Jeremy, I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going to change my mind,” I promised. “You didn’t have to put a ring on it though.”  “I know,” he sighed, putting his hands on my waist. “You deserve it, Kitty Kat. I want you to be my wife and I want the whole world to know that I belong to you.”  “You belong to me?” I repeated. “Isn’t that usually the other way around?”

He shrugged. “I’m trying to work on expressing myself in a more feministic manor.”

“How about we just say we belong to each other?” I suggested.

“I like that.” He leaned down and kissed me.

“Then in that case, Jeremy Lee Renner, I will marry you,” I said. “But if you keep asking me I will smack you.”

“Duly noted,” he replied, grinning. One last kiss before he took my hand again. “C’mon, momma, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. The 42 thing is a total self insert moment. If a guy did that to me, my pants would come flying off my body so fast they would break the sound barrier. But it's my story and I couldn't resist. :)


End file.
